


【尚何】我在乎你

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/大褂、房间门口/
Kudos: 1





	【尚何】我在乎你

何九华到饭店到的比他早些，他这不忙着这儿买买那儿看看，米兰那么大地儿还不够他逛？脱离了小队的尚九熙就是无忧无虑，反正只要在时间前回去饭店赶得上演出前对活就完事了，当他坐在长椅上才点开微博，才发现自己微博早炸了。

嚯何九华。尚九熙看着整个人趴在何九华身上的张九南直咋舌，头顶上好像在运行绿化带的工程，一排排一排排翠绿的树，半晌后他关了手机。

骗自己很容易，他想算了吧，让何九华玩呗，他开心就行。

当他拿着房卡开门时，已经是晚上十点多了，估计同行的师兄弟和师父都回房了，有种上学那会儿迟到的感觉，尚九熙哔的一声刷开了门。

「呦，我还以为你买机票回北京了呢。」

进门有感应灯，自动亮了起来，尚九熙草草的回了话，「嗯，没呢。」潜藏的那点儿不爽被化作成冷漠，他抬头，门还没关实呢，一米八的大男人石化了愣在那儿。

该庆幸晚上十点多了，饭店走廊不会有什么人。

他搭档穿着他们后些天上场演出要穿的那青色大褂，偏暗的色调，他说过这何九华啊穿这色好看，之后这人就钟爱于此，而尚九熙本人倒是没注意到。

你说你好端端的在房间里穿大褂干嘛呢？他原本要问，大脑当机的声音，他不过定格了半晌后马上，反手去把门给关实了，啪的一声厚厚闷闷，稍微扰乱了空前的沈寂。

「何九华，你不要命了？」

他憋了半天才憋出来一句话，他搭档身上穿着大褂，头帘乖乖巧巧的贴着额头，乌黑的发下头是亮亮的眼睛，下身除了一双白袜外什么都没穿，喔，那不尽然，底裤还在。

光裸的双腿，他搭档本来腿就细，他调侃过人说你看你这腿啊腰啊，跟个娘们似的，一点儿都不阳刚。完了后又补充，除了你这腿毛吧，给你增添了点威风。

这下好了。之前总有观众说啊何九华把大褂穿出旗袍的感觉啦！这会儿真成了旗袍了，细而流畅的腿部线条从大褂侧开叉的地方露了出来，尚九熙死死的盯着人。要是进来的不是我你怎么办？

何九华沉默了半晌，脸上还是笑意盈盈的。还能怎么办，不然我请他进来坐坐？

男人诱人的紧。面部线条在灯光下一笔一画勾勒出来，眼睛那儿蒙了一层阴影，尚九熙没再说话，手上的纸袋啊什么的随手往里边地上一丢，伸手去抓住了人的手腕，大力把人扯了过来。

的确是大力。何九华的肩撞在门上隐隐生疼，一物不蔽的双腿因为动作带出来的风起了鸡皮疙瘩，被压在门上下意识的并起了脚，门是木的，那也挺冰，尚九熙按着人的肩头低首去舔上人儿胸前，隔着一层布料去舔弄，又是一新奇的体验。他生气了吗？

何九华在想，他应该生气了吧，这种事他怎么能不生气。闭上眼睛，他挺了挺胸，呻吟以气音的方式流露出，那小块布料被津液湿的彻底，何九华抬手去捏住了自己的另一边，拉扯玩弄着，光滑的布料摩擦在乳头上。

「就这么想要吗。」尚九熙的声音本来并不低，又亮又温，听在耳里就像流淌的溪水一样轻轻的过，现在好像哑了一层，低声的问何九华，但似乎并不打算等回答。

性器已经把大褂的布料顶起一块，隔着棉质内裤都湿了那儿的布，反复被尚九熙的手去揉弄挑逗，不禁发出了舒服的哼哼，他在尚九熙面前永远学不会矜持与忍耐。

他知道自己怎么做是性感的，是能够得尚九熙欢心与喜欢的。尚九熙平时会去吻他，唇与唇的相碰与纠缠在一块，津液的交换和分开距离时拉开的银丝，暧昧至极的气氛能去添柴，让一场性事增个好几度，他这么浪漫的人。

尚九熙最爱亲吻了，可今天没有。

他被转过身，上半身贴实了门板，门足够厚的，也冰，即使是被自己的体温去晕染过也依旧是无情的温度，他的侧脸贴在门板上，扭头去看尚九熙。

后摆被撩了起来，垂到前头，露出被纯白色棉质内裤包裹的浑圆，与麦色的肌肤作衬，中规中矩的款式和一路下看去的白色棉袜——那原本也是上场时要穿在布鞋里头的，天冷了。

内裤紧紧的贴合著他的身体线条，开口处贴着腿根，棉袜的材质蹭到了尚九熙——他没脱鞋，衣装整齐，甚至连外套拉链都还没下，何九华突然就感到羞耻，耳根子不符时宜的红了，热烫的感觉延烧着，他感觉到搭档那双手在抚着他的大腿，尚九熙的手常是温的——又温又热，指腹有茧，贴在脸上的时候很舒服。

一路抚过大腿内侧的嫩肉，惹的他激灵，尚九熙没声没息，除了一开始的问题以外便再没出过声，连呼吸都不见踪影，除了温度，贴合著肌肤的温度，那双手的主人勾了指尖，去勾住内裤的上缘拉下，直至臀半，松紧带勒紧了臀肉，让露出的一半显得肉感至极，手感一定不错。

红艳的洞口带着水光，即使是在不那么亮的灯光下也显得淫靡至极，尚九熙愣了半晌才反应过来，便掰开人的臀肉去看，穴口收缩着，目光直勾勾的毫无保留，像冰凉的温度，直让何九华打冷颤，棉白色的内裤早就被那不知恬耻的地弄的湿了一片深色，「你别..」何九华开口正要让人别再看，后头的触感一下子让他当了机。

舌头探进那小口，被吸紧，尚九熙的舌在里头肆无忌惮的搅弄着，舔弄的发出了啧啧的声响，里头的软肉处处都敏感，舌头像是个活物处处辗转，却又迟迟深入不来，模仿着抽插的动作，尚九熙感觉舌头顶到了什么，沿着一根线，那东西震着，被人穴里的水浸的湿透，何九华哪尝过这，爽的都站不直，屁股直往后送，双手撑着门板都感觉隐隐颤抖着，陌生而诡异的快感直往大脑上送。

尚九熙用力吸了一口，惹的何九华禁不住叫了出声，后边人好不容易放过了他，直起身子，手掌掴在人儿的臀上，一下便起了印。

「你里头吃着的什么。」尚九熙伸手去拉何九华撑在门上的其中一只手，拢这人儿的指尖逼人去自己探那小口，何九华没办法只能顺着，双脚微微的打着颤，偏生他又不认，主动的让手进去了两根搅弄着，回头去看他搭档。

「跳蛋啊。」

他笑吟吟的，像是只是在回答他晚上吃了些什么，笑挡不住眼角那点儿红，后边的东西只开了最小档，也震的他发麻，尚九熙让他拿出来，他就乖乖的去搆那小东西后端的地，拉出来也是废了一番功夫。

毕竟连手指尖都在渴望着，颤动着，那东西一个没拿稳掉在了地毯上，一点声响都没发出，倒是打到了何九华的脚尖——那水弄上了白袜，一小片湿，后头没了东西塞着难受的很，空虚的叫嚣，何九华低着头喘，那只手无力的垂下，尚九熙就默默的看着他。

「是我满足不了你了，让你能含着这东西去跟别的男人浪。」

何九华还没反应过，后边抵上了硬热的东西，毫不留情的抵开，压进他的身体里头，已经足够软润的穴顺利的吃下了尚九熙的东西，何九华一口气被堵在那儿，膝盖微微的弯曲才能站的稳。

我没有。他想说。我没有带着东西出去。

显然他等不到机会，尚九熙掐着了他的腰，从大褂的布料伸进去，内裤被完全的褪到了膝弯处，尚九熙的味道是微凉而清新的薄荷味，何九华很喜欢在做爱时用正面的姿势——这样他能靠在尚九熙的肩窝汲取那味道，令他安心而温暖。

他看不到尚九熙。他知道今天自己是有点过分了，后边的抽插毫不留情的抵到深处，这姿势进的深，加上尚九熙的手掐着他的腰往里压，又让那孽根进的更深，破开紧致软嫩的肠道，咕啾咕啾的水声被肉体的拍击声盖过去，何九华爽的不行，叫出了声却又想到这儿是门口。

一扇门的隔音能好到哪。

「不要这儿，尚九熙..」他勉强回头去叫人的名字，却被一双手按在了门板上，有力而熟悉，反抗不成只有挨操的份，撞的他臀都红了一片，尚九熙只把裤子稍微褪下来些，拉锁跟着打到柔软的皮肤表面，一点儿不舒服。

你那么凶干嘛。何九华被撞的失神，浑浑噩噩的想，心生了委屈与不满，一点一滴的涨，紧抿这唇预防自己叫出声儿，只有细细的呜咽与不成形的呻吟，尚九熙脑子一片热，光是气愤，也有些莫名的委屈——这下行，两人一块儿呢。

他用手指撬开人儿的牙关，塞进去搅弄，整个人贴着何九华，性器又往里进，何九华蹙着眉，手指在他的口腔里翻搅着，玩弄着他的舌头，支支吾吾的出不了声，他用手去拍尚九熙，屁股直往后想摆脱——那只是进的更深，倒把自己弄的不行了，眼角盈着的泪一点一滴的渗出来，就快要盈出来。

尚九熙。他含糊不清的叫，柔韧的舌头跟着动，手指又去夹着了他的舌头，津液没法咽下去，牵着银丝从嘴角渗了出来，断了线就滴上了地毯，打出一小片痕迹，尚九熙在他身体里浅浅的抽插，漫不经心的，手指是温热的，掐住了他的后颈，沾满唾液的手指抽了出来。

他道不明的心思。尚九熙感觉一簇火直烧着，燃尽了任何多余的想法，他满脑子都是何九华塞着那小东西还随随便便出去跟人一块儿玩的样子，他尽数抽出然后狠力顶进，何九华的双手撑着门板，后面的力量大的他往前晃了下，喉腔里发出一连串不明的低音，就像是猫生气的前兆一样，又兴许不过是被快感撞出来的呜咽声，尚九熙听在耳里又旺了那簇火。

这人性感的至极。他不能否认，许久未作祟的虚荣心与占有欲蹭蹭的往上涨，借着情欲的名去肆意妄为，他伸手去碰何九华的间，两只手按住人儿的肩头往后拉，胯往前顶，何九华就快要站不住，又被这么后拉，腰坍成一个下凹的弧度，更显得屁股圆翘，被撞的一晃一晃的，他真不行了。他想，他没想让尚九熙这么生气的。

他只想让尚九熙在乎在乎他。

他日日往外跑，跟谁玩都没了分寸与界地，他执拗的伸着一只手等着尚九熙把他拉回去，可尚九熙总是不管，他任着，何九华问过他说，我这样到处玩你不会不高兴吗？尚九熙那时后在玩手机，看了他一眼，只回答他不会啊，你高兴就成。

他要想办法留住尚九熙，他不知道尚九熙到底把他放在哪里，他们都各自交过不少的情人，或男或女，也都换的勤，他们是不一般的人，却又那样相似的，他知道每个和尚九熙在一起的人都像是过客一样，在尚九熙的生活里草草的掠过。

我不想当落叶。

尚九熙顶他顶的狠极，前头无人抚慰也到了头，末端渗着清液，全沾在了大褂的布料上，他渗着眼泪也带了哭腔的调，倔的不说话，就是咬着嘴唇呜呜的叫，双手扶在门板上像猫扒门一样的抓着，像是想寻找一个支点。

他千方百计去让尚九熙看看他，可他又不想只是看着，他想去被握住手，落地的实感，他开始不知道尚九熙要的到底是什么，他想，你怎么都不理不睬的，我怎么做你都不会生气呢。

被一个狼崽子搞的跟初出情场的新手一样。

多脆弱的何健啊。尚九熙的东西又胀大了一圈，密密实实的塞满了他的身体，肠壁痉挛着欢迎这不速之客，啪啪的撞的响，尚九熙开了何九华的肩，去掌住了人儿的臀揉捏，时而往两边扒开时而又挤弄在一块儿，他改成了浅浅的抽送，细到至极的水声无限放大，尚九熙掴了一巴掌在人挺翘的臀肉上，何九华一颤，没反应。

没有了肉体的背景音，尚九熙终归是不忍心，他想。

他太爱他的师哥。

「师哥，你想想我好不好」「你别一天到晚这么玩」「你就不能想想我么，我一直在等你看我」尚九熙低低的说，像只委屈的小狗，方才的气焰不知道熄到哪儿了，一下子颓志丧气的，下身浅浅的抽送着，他看何九华没有反应，就伸手把人翻个身子，他托起了他的师哥，何九华一下子没来得及，脑子还是停顿的，想的是给尚九熙扎扎实实的一拳，那两条长腿下意识缠上尚九熙的腰，纯棉的内裤挂在脚踝那儿贴着尚九熙的后腰，他的背密合的贴在了门上。

尚九熙的东西在他身体里面转了一圈，哪儿哪儿都碾到了，敏感的软肉无一不被照顾个遍，突如其来的弄的他措手不及，连声音都没来的及发，喘着气被送上高潮，白浊的精液点点的洒在了他的大褂上，在深色的布料上特别明显，还有些溅在尚九熙的衣服上，尚九熙笑，看着何九华，「哥，你怎么哭了」

他大杀四方的师哥哭的可怜唧唧的，像一只猫，尚九熙想，敢惹人敢闹事敢点火，实在烧着自己了就沦陷至极，男子汉大丈夫的当然不可能随随便便流眼泪来，他也是一下子没憋住，再加上实在是爽的到头，跟刺激感并攒一同的往上昂，被尚九熙看到了就颤着手擦眼泪，眼尾都哭红了，垂着眸不讲话，尚九熙实在硬的生疼，就托着人抵着墙开始送，那重力加上进去的动作，进的很深，何九华蹙着眉去抓尚九熙的衣服，套著白袜的双脚交叉在尚九熙腰后不安的动着，尚九熙没有管他的小动作。

该出手时就出手哇。他爷们也是真不吃素的，一下一下的刚好实实在在的擦过软肉敏感处，何九华身子一直颤着抖，那东西又支愣了起来，尚九熙笑着，更大力的去欺负他哥，何九华觉得委屈，鼻子都哭红了，断断续续的说不要，不行，尚九熙问他为什么不行，他的语句被撞的破碎，何九华在床上从来不是个害羞的人，后面的信道一缩一缩的裹着尚九熙，「太爽了、我不行..我他妈尚九熙我...我要坏了我不行的.....」

「怎么会坏」「师哥不是最喜欢这样了吗」尚九熙臊他，看着何九华无力的推着自己的肩膀像是拒绝，他的东西累积的快感逐渐上攀，有了要射的情势，何九华的眼睛已经闭上了，睫毛上还沾着水光，嘴微张着，吐露出的气息全都是性欲与喘息，他摇头，说没有、我没有，尚九熙看他的样子实在可怜。

整个人被压在门上操，他想到什么似的身手去揽尚九熙，揽住了人的脖子如愿汲取到他渴望的香气，呻吟在尚九熙耳边炸开，实在快绷不住，加快了抽送的速度，啪啪的肉体撞击混合著水声，何九华在他耳边说话，断断续续的。

「尚九熙、你别不要我」「你得救我...啊啊操..你还得救我的...」

真的跟猫一样，尚九熙想了想，扒出了一个名词。

弃猫效应？

他鲜少去探不堪一击的何九华，这只猫太过平和且防备，柔软的皮毛和尖锐的利爪尖牙是展示出来给人看的，他从没去试着摸他翻过来的软肚皮，如今整个人挂在他身上的人哭的稀里哗啦的也是真的很好笑，堂堂一个大男人在被操的时候哭的梨花带雨还像个小娘们一样的说话，但他的心就像软成了一滩水似的。

「要，我怎么能不要你呢。」他轻声的去说，何九华在他耳边的淫叫逐渐急促与按捺不住，后穴不只的痉挛着，色情至极，尚九熙大力抽送了几下，何九华像已经失去了自我意识了，双腿紧紧的夹着尚九熙，「啊啊操..我要到了、我..呜...尚九熙、尚九熙....我不行了...」

这会还不忘个脏话呢。

他抱着人儿顶到了最深处，听着悦耳至极的尖叫在猫儿身体最里释放了出来，微凉的白精打在何九华内里，延长了他的射精时间，他爽的翻了白眼，身体止不住的颤抖，连大脑都是一片空白，还在喃喃着他搭档的名字。

「尚九熙..尚九熙....」

他怎么上床上躺着的都不知道。

尚九熙看到了地上才刚拆封的跳蛋包装盒子，也意识到了一切只是准备给自己的，那件大褂被丢去洗了，也不知道能不能在演出前好，尚九熙把东西收拾好，打理好了残局才爬上床，何九华昏昏欲睡的缩成一团。

我操，腰好痛。

「你还刮腿毛呢。」尚九熙温温热热的手去摸了一把何九华的腿，光滑细致的，刚刚帮人洗澡的时候就发现了，这下惨，唯一能证明阳刚气质的东西都没了，这下子不看脸都能去帮人当女装腿模了。

何九华动了动，哼唧了声不让尚九熙弄他，尚九熙想了想，探头到何九华耳边吹了口气，惹的他一阵寒颤。

「你丫干嘛呢...」  
「我在呼你。」

去他妈谐音梗，何九华笑的断断续续像要断气一样，这要扣钱的，傻逼东西还说我讲破包袱，你相声演员的颜面都被败光了。

「凤英，昨晚隔壁房好像怎么了，就九熙他们那房，我回来经过的时候好像有什么声音？」  
「没事儿高老师，年轻人玩儿呢，您甭担心。」


End file.
